Toi mon Amour, tu m'as condamnée
by flogudule
Summary: OneShot.On dit toujours qu’aimer, c’est la plus belle chose au monde…Hermione en doute beaucoup… Son cœur qui a toujours été habité par Harry vient de se briser:son Grand Amour ne l’aime pas. Elle n’a plus rien à quoi se rattacher et préfère tout quitter


Bonjour à tous… 

Voici un One-Shot d'un style où je m'essaie pour la première fois, tragique…

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flogudule

_Pour mon Crapou que j'adore…_

**Toi mon Amour, tu m'as condamnée**

J'ai peur… J'ai froid aussi… Mais le sentiment qui domine mon cœur, qui m'écrase en m'empêchant de respirer librement, c'est la découverte de l'immensité de ma solitude…

Certaines personnes diraient que j'ai tout pour être heureuse… Elles diraient que moi, Hermione Granger, je suis une fille exceptionnellement intelligente, en pleine santé, sans soucis financiers et que je m'entends très bien avec mes amis et ma famille…  
Si elles savaient comme je préférerais échanger toutes mes connaissances, devenir une jeune fille à l'intelligence moyenne contre le bonheur…

Oui, les gens se disent tous que je suis épanouie… Alors que j'ai l'impression de nager dans une lasse tristesse… A quoi peut bien servir cette fichue intelligence que certains m'envient si elle n'apporte même pas la félicité ?

J'aimerais être une fille comme les autres… Réussir moyennement mais m'amuser avec mes amis, avoir un petit ami qui m'aimerait et que mes seuls soucis soient ma tenue et de réussir sans problème…  
Etre un peu superficielle, pour une fois…

Parfois, j'en viens à détester ce besoin que j'ai de réussir brillamment… Ce besoin qui m'empêche d'avoir une vie sociale normale, d'être appréciée des gens… Ce besoin qui me pousse à m'écarter des autres pour être sûre que mes études ne pâtiront pas d'un excès de loisir… Qui me pousse à harceler mes rares amis à travailler autant que moi… Ce besoin qui me rend si seule…

Tout à l'heure, je ne me rendais encore compte de rien… Bien sûr, je regrettais parfois en moi de fuir un peu les autres mais je pensais aux vacances qui approchaient et qui me rapprocheraient de mes amis… Je me disais que sûrement, ils comprenaient… Ce sont tout de même nos ASPICS… Et puis je savais mes amis un peu fainéants, je voulais que Harry et Ron réussissent malgré cela ! Que mes exhortations les poussent au travail…

Harry… Quand je pensais à lui, mon esprit s'envolait dans un monde de romantisme et de tendresse… Le voir s'asseoir près de moi, me frôler en me tendant un parchemin ou encore me toucher… Chaque fois, mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que les papillons qui tourbillonnaient dans mon ventre me transportaient dans des rêves plus fous les uns que les autres…  
Harry dont j'étais amoureuse depuis si longtemps… Pour lui, j'aurais donné ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… Chaque jour, c'était l'espoir que peut-être il m'aimait qui me faisait avancer…

Mais ce soir, il m'avait tourné le dos… Une fois de plus… Une fois de trop…

Je révisais frénétiquement mon cours de potions quand ils étaient tous les deux rentrés dans notre Salle Commune… Je revois encore cette scène avec précision ; je m'étais installée dans un coin peu éloigné de la cheminée et mes livres étaient disposés en grandes piles sur toute la table… Alors que, les yeux fermés, je récitais à voix basse la composition d'une potion, une intuition m'avait amenée à regarder la porte de la salle…

A deux, ils avaient passé la porte, dégoulinants d'eau à cause d'une séance de Quidditch sous l'orage… Ils discutaient avec animation tout en allant prendre place dans un imposant canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée ; les lunettes de Harry s'étaient immédiatement embuées avec la chaleur du feu tandis qu'ils se mettaient à l'aise.

A la vue de celui qui était devenu mon prince charmant, même si j'étais bien loin de ressembler à une princesse, mon cœur avait commencé à tambouriner avec force dans ma poitrine… J'étais là, dans un coin, le dévorant des yeux puisque je savais qu'il ne me regardait pas… C'était bien cela le problème… Il ne me regardait pas… Il ne me regardait jamais…

Ils étaient là, à deux, parlant avec animation, sans même chercher à savoir où j'étais… Comme si je n'existais pas…

A ce moment-là, j'avais haï, j'avais détesté Ron du plus profond de mon être… De quel droit lui, ce jeune homme égoïste, accaparait-il mon Harry ?

Il n'y avait plus de devoirs à faire et tous deux faisaient bien moins attention à moi dorénavant… je ne leur servais à rien… Juste une rabat-joie pour eux sans doute…

Et puis Ginny était arrivée, elle s'était assise tout près d'Harry et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule… Ron avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'air, il se demandait si il avait bien compris…

Oh oui, hélas… Pour une fois, il avait tout compris… Harry lui a adressé un sourire gêné avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse ; oui, il sortait avec Ginny…

Là, à ce moment précis, quelque chose s'était brisé en moi… Une main de fer avait broyé mon cœur en balayant en même temps tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs…  
La lueur que j'apercevais dans les yeux de celui qui peuplait mes songes ne me laissait aucune illusion… Harry aimait Ginny…

J'avais eu envie de crier, de hurler… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi, alors que je l'aimais plus que raison et que j'avais toujours été là pour lui, pourquoi son cœur avait-il choisi celui de Ginny pour former une seule entité ?

J'aurais aimé pleurer pour évacuer ces larmes et ces sanglots qui m'étouffaient mais c'était impossible… C'était comme si mon esprit s'était détaché de son enveloppe charnelle et que les pensées du premier n'influaient plus sur le deuxième…

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je venais de me lever et je regardais, les yeux secs et le cœur en lambeaux, ces trois personnes que je prenais pour des amies…

Ron était pensif, le regard dans les flammes, il se demandait sûrement comment réagir face à cette étonnante nouvelle… Des sentiments contradictoires devaient l'habiter… Son côté possessif et protecteur envers sa sœur lui donnait envie de se détourner de ce couple mais Harry était son ami et il était heureux qu'il ait trouvé dans sa sœur la fille qu'il désirait…

Harry et Ginny rayonnaient, étant plus grand que la dernière des Weasley, il n'avait aucun mal à se pencher vers elle pour lui chuchoter ce que j'imaginais comme des mots doux à l'oreille… Alors qu'il lui parlait, son bras vint doucement entourer la taille de Ginny…

Ils étaient bien, à trois… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi...

Comment réagir dans ce genre de pénibles situations ? Je n'en savais rien… Dans les belles histoires romantiques que j'aimais lire, jamais l'héroïne n'était ainsi rejetée… Toujours, son prince charmant venait près d'elle, lui expliquait que c'était un malentendu et que c'était elle, la princesse de son cœur…  
Mais là, je compris avoir une froide clairvoyance que rien de tout cela ne se passerait… Harry aimait sincèrement Ginny, je le sentais du plus profond de mon être…

Lorsque cette idée s'imposa à moi, esprit et corps se réunirent à nouveau et la force douloureuse de cette certitude me fit perdre le contrôle de mes jambes qui fléchirent sans vigueur, m'imposant ma place initiale… J'étais dans la même position que dix minutes avant, assise devant des amoncellements de manuels…Comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Pourtant tout avait changé, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus vive sans cette extrême douleur qui venait de me lacérer le cœur…

On m'a toujours dit que j'avais une grande force de caractère… Et bien aujourd'hui, l'épreuve avait été trop dure…

Comme un automate sans cœur, mais peut-être était-ce ce que j'étais à présent, je me remis à travailler ; engrangeant le plus de savoir possible pour ne plus laisser à mon esprit le temps de s'apitoyer…

Cependant, il faut croire que parfois, le destin aime s'acharner sur les gens à terre… Le destin… Je n'y ai jamais cru mais là, n'était-ce pas trop pour que ce soit la vie ?

Alors qu'enfin, le travail auquel je m'obligeais, ne me faisait pas oublier non, faisait passer ma peine au second plan de mon esprit, je fus dérangée dans mon travail salvateur…

Harry et Ron, Ginny avait certainement dû s'éclipser dans son dortoir, s'approchèrent de moi, leurs visages épanouis…

Enfin oui, enfin, ils m'avaient remarqué… Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient amusés, réchauffés et discutés ; maintenant qu'il avait du temps à perdre, ils pensaient à moi…

Gardant un air impassible, je fis comme si je ne les avais pas vu, adoptant un air concentré, la tête dans un de mes manuels.

Ils s'avancèrent sans aucune discrétion et je me dis qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour le travail des autres…

Je me rendis alors compte que je venais de critiquer Harry… De le critiquer d'une façon froide… Comme si il ne m'importait plus…  
Mais était-ce le cas ? Non, même maintenant, j'aime encore Harry… C'est bien là tout mon malheur… Mais en même temps que le désespoir, la nouvelle du couple qu'il formait avec Ginny m'avait apportée une rage froide… Je l'aimais mais je cherchais ses défauts, sans doute inconsciemment, je voulais trouver des raisons de me défaire de cet amour accablant… Mais malgré les trouvailles que je faisais, mon cœur en morceaux continuait de battre à la chamade en le voyant…

« Hey Hermione ! Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de bosser pour une fois ! » me demanda Ron avec brusquerie

Levant mon nez du livre avec un étonnement feint, je lui répondis alors :  
« Mais enfin les garçons, les ASPICS vont bientôt commencer ! Vous devriez réviser aussi ! Le professeur McGonagall nous a prévenus de la difficulté de ceux-ci ! »

« Mais enfin Mione, il reste un mois, on a le temps… » me dit Ron

« Vous savez, vous devriez arrêter de jouer autant au Quidditch ; vous aurez tout le temps après et ce sont les ASPICS qui décideront de nos futurs métiers ! » les sermonnais-je sans prendre en compte la remarque de Ron

« Pfff, t'es vraiment pas drôle Mione ; on peut jamais s'amuser avec toi ! » maugréa Ron en nous quittant, traînant les pieds

J'espérais pourtant pouvoir au moins convaincre Harry de travailler ; sans doute était-ce encore cet amour que je lui portais qui me poussait à vouloir son bonheur….

« Mais toi Harry… Tu vas te mettre à travailler, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je avec espoir

« Euh… Je suis désolée Mione mais… je crois que Ron a raison, tu t'angoisses trop à propos de ces ASPICS… » me dit-il d'une voix douce

Je détournai alors la tête, voulant cacher ma déception.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous, que celui que j'aimais tant brisa abruptement :  
« Bon… Je vais aller jouer aux échecs avec Ron… Travaille bien » et il me quitta rapidement, sur ces derniers mots…

J'ai alors quitté la Salle Commune calmement, laissant toutes mes affaires choir sur la table, et je suis venue ici, dans une des tours…

Je reviens tout doucement de ces souvenirs douloureux, le froid glacial qui règne dans la pièce me rappelant à la triste réalité… Je n'ai pas pris le temps de mettre ma cape et le vent qui s'infiltre dans la tour me fait frissonner…

Quelle importance au fond que j'ai froid… Mon cœur est déjà ensanglanté dans un glaçon qui l'emprisonne…

Enfin, les larmes veulent bien couler sur mes joues… Ma souffrance contenue éclate, ruisselant sur mon visage…

Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu mon cœur… Je ne me sens pas la force de vivre sans… De survivre dans le désespoir…

Sur un parchemin, je note ces quelques mots : « Je t'aimais Harry… Mais l'Amour que je te portais m'a condamnée… Ton Hermione pour toujours »

Peut-être ai-je un peu de chance dans mon malheur, quelques pierres aiguisées jonchent le sol…

La main tremblante mais déterminée, j'en attrape une et l'appuie sur mon poignet gauche, frottant la pointe contre ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le sang jaillisse…

La blessure me brûle mais elle n'est rien face à celle qui déchire mon cœur…

Alors, lentement, je prends la même pierre tachée de sang de la main gauche et rapidement, brutalement, je taillade les veines de mon poignet droit…

Mon sang, d'un rouge puissant, provoquant, ruisselle sur mes bras et trace mille sillons sur mes vêtements blancs alors que je m'étends lentement sur les pierres froides…

A présent, je sens une lassitude s'emparer de moi… Je ressens de moins en moins la douleur qui me lacère le cœur… Une paix en moi s'installe, je ne regrette rien…

Peu à peu mon âme sereine s'envole, laissant dans le ciel un air d'amour éternel…

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet One-Shot… Review svp…


End file.
